


Maximum Ride pilot opening scene

by Thorny_Rose_463



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan-made opening scene of the pilot of a TV series based on James Patterson's book series Maximum Ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maximum Ride pilot opening scene

_We pan down over many cliffs, not focusing on anything, almost drifting, like flying in the sky. Mountains and forests fly past us. The surroundings seem completely deserted yet beautiful._

Max (OS): Congratulations. The fact that you're watching this means you've taken one giant step closer to surviving until your next birthday. Yes, you, sitting there, watching this. Do not stop watching. I'm dead serious. Your life could depend on it. This is my story, the story of my family, but it could easily be your story too. We're all in this together. Trust me on that.

_The camera begins to speed up, as if noticing the seriousness in Max's tone._

 Max (OS): I've never done anything like this, so I'm just going to jump in, and you try to keep up. My name is Maximum Ride, but I prefer to be called Max. I live with my family, who are five kids not related to me by blood, but still totally my family. There's Iggy...

_Suddenly, there is a flash of light and we can no longer see anything. The white light clears, and we continue to gaze over the mountains and cliffs. A house comes into view._

Max (OS): Fang...

_A dark figure flies across the screen, so quick it is assumed to be a bird._

Max (OS): Angel and the Gasman, who prefers to be called Gazzy...the only blood relatives among us...

_Two figures are seen running around in front of the house. As we slowly zoom in, we see that they both have blonde hair and blue eyes._

Max (OS): Nudge...

_An African American figure joins them, and the two figures stop running after one another. All three figures go back inside._

Max (OS): And finally, there's me.

_We zoom in on the house, and we see a girl with straight brown hair and brown eyes sitting on the roof. She stares into the distance, past the camera, looking at the view._

Max (Narrating): My family and I...we're kind of amazing. Not to sound too full of myself, but we're like nothing you've ever seen before.

_Max jumps off the roof and safely lands on the ground. She walks to the edge of the cliff._

Max (Narrating): We're ninety-eight percent human. That other two percent...let's just say it has had a big impact.

_Max lets herself fall, and the camera follows her. We have the feeling that she is falling to her imminent death. Suddenly, wings snap out of her back, and she flies up off screen. We cut back to her face. She is staring down, smiling, enjoying the wind. She flaps her thirteen foot pale tan wings with white streaks and brown spots and flies back up to the cliff. She lands on the ground and walks toward the house. She snaps her wings back, and the camera slowly makes its way to the front door. Max opens the door, as if to let the camera inside. She lets herself in. She walks into a kitchen, where Angel and Gazzy are sitting at a round table. Nudge is sitting next to them. Iggy is cooking. He touches some of the supplies before using them. A few seconds later, Fang walks into the kitchen._

Max: Hey Iggy, what's for breakfast?

Iggy: Eggs and bacon. Unless you'd like a gourmet meal. Which I doubt you'd be able to cook.

Max: (Rolls eyes) I'm rolling my eyes, Ig.

_Fang smiles slightly and sits at the table. Iggy places the food on two plates, turns around, and puts the plates in front of Angel and Gazzy. As Iggy approaches the table, the camera zooms in on his face. We see that his pupils are white, proving he is blind. Iggy turns around and puts food on two more plates, placing them in front of Fang and Nudge. Max sits down at the table. Iggy places two more plates on the table before sitting down. Everyone begins to eat._

Gazzy: (Mouth full of food) This is great!

Iggy: (Smiles) Thanks.

_Iggy finishes his food quickly, and so does everyone else. Max picks up the plates and puts them in the sink._

Angel: We should go pick strawberries today. They're ripe now.

_The camera cuts to a scene of the kids looking for strawberries outside. Angel is holding Max's hand. Fang is standing to Max's left. Nudge is holding Angel's other hand. Iggy and Gazzy are behind Nudge and Angel._

_Angel looks up at Max._

Angel (Happy): If you make cake, I can make strawberry shortcakes.

Iggy (OS): Max, make a cake? Yeah, right. It'll be hard as a rock.

_Max turns around and punches Iggy on the shoulder._

Max (Sort of joking): I'll kick your butt if you say that again.

Iggy: That wasn't me, Max. That was Gazzy.

Max (OS): Gazzy earned his name from the fact that he frequently passes gas. He can imitate voices and sounds perfectly. The rest of us have gifts too. What are those gifts, you ask? You'll find out some other time.

_Max turns towards a giggling Gazzy. Angel joins him in the laughter. Max shakes her head._

_A helicopter is heard moving toward the kids. Everyone stands up straight and listens closely. The camera cuts to the sky, watching the helicopter come into view. Seven male figures jump out of the helicopter and land safely on the ground. They are part human and part wolf. They're almost completely covered in hair. A few of them are holding guns._

Max (OS): We call those guys Erasers. They're part human, part wolf, and all predator.

Max: Up and away!

_The kids run and jump into the air, their wings snapping out._

Max: Charge at them!

_The kids quickly fly down toward the Erasers. They land a few punches and kicks before getting hit themselves. The largest Eraser, Ari, aims a gun at Max, who is still in the sky, waiting to hit her at the right moment. The Eraser shoots at Max, and she dodges._

Max (Taunting): Learn to shoot, Ari!

Ari: (Growls) Get down here!

_Max flies down and kicks Ari in the face. He seems unfazed by it, even though his head snaps back._

_Though Iggy is blind, he fights exceptionally well, landing many hits on the Eraser he's fighting, and dodging hits as well._

_Angel screams. The other kids quickly look over and see her being stuffed into a sack. The Eraser holding the sack. quickly climbs back up into the helicopter. The rest of the Erasers run to the ladder. Max flies up to the ladder and tries to pull the Eraser off, but gets knocked to the ground. The helicopter takes off and leaves._

Max: ANGEL!

_Close up of Max's face. She starts to cry._

_Max moves off screen. The camera cuts back to the other kids, who are on the ground, breathing heavily. They stare up at the sky. Gazzy sniffles. Fang wipes blood from his nose. Nudge stares at the sky, mouth open. Iggy stares at the sky blankly, knowing what just happened, even though he couldn't see it._

Max: Angel...

_Max drops to the ground. Fang walks up to her and puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder._

Max: I'll get you back, Angel. I promise.

_The screen fades to black.  
_


End file.
